whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Ordo (VTM)
Ordos were mystery cults of the Dark Ages, whose members were exclusively recruited among vampires of the Malkavian clan. Overview The Ordos were dedicated on deciphering the scrying techniques of the Malkavians of old and to unlock the potential within their madness to overcome the Beast. As such, only Malkavians were permitted into their ranks. They were splintered across the Old World into small cults, each independent and only identifiable through their methods. In Modern Nights, few remain to study the ancient ways of the Ordos, thanks to the ritual that cut of Dementation from the Camarilla-aligned Malkavians. The old ways have fared somewhat better within the Sabbat, where some of their tenets found their ways into Paths of Enlightenment and Ritae. Other traditions remained in small Malkavian-supported cults like the Jocastians and the Mnemosyne. It is said the elder currently known as Rodolfo is working closely together with Eliza Villanova in order to reconstruct the ancient scrying techniques of the ordos. Internal Structure * Deacon - the head of an Ordo cult. He was the one who set the laws for the cult and shepherded them on their way of enlightenment. Many deacons were also proficient oracles. * Mystai - ranked below the deacon, they represented the raw bulk of a cult. Mystai were members of the cult who had received the inner mysteries of madness. Most mystai were also active in Cainite politics while influencing others with their madness. * Initiates - ranked below the mystai were the only recently indoctrinated individuals in the ways of the Ordo. They were often guided by the Deacon through their early development. Initiation into an Ordo only came with the sponsorship of a senior member, who had seen the spark of potential within his clan member's curse. Advancement within a cult was achieved via transcending certain personal thresholds – epiphanies (that were often accompanied by Frenzies) that gave the mystai insight into his madness and the world around him. Most of these Thresholds were deeply influenced by the Road the Malkavian followed. Tenets Each Ordo was stabilized by its dictates, which kept them secret from other vampires and assured that only the worthy would join them. Any vampire who would break one of the dictates would find himself hunted and diablerized by his fellows. * Never reveal the Order * Protect those of the Order * Never question the Order Known Ordos There were two active Ordos by the time of the Middle Ages, although one was known to had been purged by their Clan members. * Ordo Aenigmatis – This Ordo concerned itself with riddles and symbols, unlocking hidden meanings deciphering myths and legends to achieve true knowledge over the world, themselves and the Beast. * Ordo Ecstasis - This Ordo concerned itself with trances and Frenzies, seeking to communicate with their Beast to finally sate it via extremes of both pleasure and pain. * Ordo Maleficus- Few things are recorded about this Ordo, save that they were infernalists who sought greater mysteries with the aid of the Forces Beyond. They were summarily killed by their fellow Ordos. Known Members * Roque - Prince of Pamplona during Dark Ages References * Category:Malkavian Category:Vampire: The Dark Ages glossary